A variety of devices exist for cutting or abrading materials including masonry, concrete, metal, glass, wood and stone. These devices can employ various implements for cutting or abrading including chain and rotary blades.
In the timber industry, wood is cut, for example, using chain saws and timber harvesters. The particular chain that is used depends on the area and condition of the wood being cut. Normally, steel cutting links having sharp edges are used to cut wood. However, when there is a danger of the chain impacting metal articles in the wood costly carbide tips can be soldered onto the steel cutting links of the chain. This enables the chain to withstand contact with metal articles in the wood without becoming excessively dull. On the other hand, the soldered carbide tips can become dislodged from the steel cutters upon impact with metal articles in the wood.
The sharp edges of all cutting links of saw chain and rotary blades undergo expected wear over time. In the case of chain saws, worn chain is sharpened in the field or replaced with new or sharpened chain, leading to costly down time during the cutting operation or hazard to the worker sharpening the cutting links by hand.
Some attempts have been made to construct chains with removable cutting inserts of various designs typically from steel. These efforts have generally been unsuccessful. Saw chain having removable cutting inserts is currently not used extensively, if at all. U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,243 discloses saw chain including removable teeth wedged into a slot of a head of a link of the chain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,048 discloses saw chain with removable teeth having a T-shaped recess that contacts a T-shaped element of a link of the chain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,167 discloses a removable cutting sleeve having a recess that receives a stud of a link of the chain.
Cutting links for wood cutting typically are constructed of stamped and machined metal (e.g., steel) and are permanently affixed to other links of the chain. Previously proposed removable cutting inserts were retained on the cutting links using screws or other means. However, so far as the present inventor is aware, such chains do not employ a safety device, apart from cumbersome fasteners or particular engagement between the cutting inserts and cutting links, for avoiding the dangerous condition of the teeth becoming dislodged during operation of the saw.
The timber industry and other fields of cutting or abrading materials could benefit from chain and other rotatable devices for saws that include quickly replaceable teeth, yet also are designed with safety features that protect the operator and those in the vicinity from the dangerous condition of whole teeth being thrown from the saw at high speed.